Caleb
"Caleb" is the third episode of the second season of Bates Motel. It aired on March 17, 2014. Synopsis Dylan tries to bridge the gap between Norma and her brother Caleb. Norma meets an ally in her battle to stop the bypass. Emma's memorial for a friend leads to a new relationship. Norman falls under the influence of a townie girl. Summary Caleb, the man claiming to be Norma's brother, arrives at the motel looking for her. Dylan invites him inside and when Norma arrives, she's none too pleased to see him and demands that he leave. Later, Caleb tells Dylan he helped protect Norma from their abusive father. Norma learns that she did not get a part in the musical but Norman was selected to be part of the chorus. She tells him that she is no longer interested in doing the musical but he can help out backstage. She becomes friends with Christine, the former musical director who quit after being forced to cast someone else. She invites Norma to a party, where Norma meets Christine's brother, George. As she is leaving the party, she meets Nick Ford, who is also opposed to the plans for the bypass, and he gives her his card, advising her to get in contact with his secretary to arrange a meeting. Emma holds a memorial at the beach for Bradley. Norman attends, as does Cody, his new friend from the grocery store and the musical. Norman ends up getting uncomfortable when Cody's male friend tries to come on to him while she is making out with him. Norman reveals to her that he is not gay when she tells him that her friend is. Back home, Dylan defends Caleb to Norma, but she claims he repeatedly raped her years ago. The discussion escalates into a fight, in which Norman arrives to defend her by viciously beating Dylan up. She intervenes by ultimately revealing that Caleb is Dylan's father. Cast Main Cast *Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates *Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates *Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett *Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody Guest Stars * Rebecca Creskoff as Christine Heldens * Martin Cummins as Peter * Michael Eklund as Zane Morgan * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Paloma Kwiatkowski as Cody Brennen * Michael O'Neill as Nick Ford * Ian Tracey as Remo Wallace * Michael Vartan as George Heldens Also Starring * Keenan Tracey as Gunner * Harrison MacDonald as Philip * Evans Johnson as Cat * Diana Pavlovská as Joanna * Ted Cole as Kenny * Jenn Bird as Lori * Cameron McDonald as Landscaper * Carter Kinsella as Valet #1 * Francisco Cano as Paco * Jose Vargas as Tony * Allyson Grant as Attractive Woman * Christopher Pearce as Attractive Man Notes *This episode had 1.84 million viewers. Music Videos Bates Motel 2x03 Promo "Caleb" (HQ) Bates Motel Dylan And Norman Get Into A Fight (S2, E3) Bates Motel Norma Reunites With Her Bother (S2, E3) Bates Motel Inside the Episode - Caleb (Season 2, Episode 3) A&E Gallery Caleb_Still.jpg Caleb Still2.jpg George_and_Norma.jpg Caleb_Still3.jpg Caleb_Still4.jpg Caleb_Still6.jpg Caleb_Still5.jpg Caleb_Still7.jpg Caleb_Still8.jpg Caleb_Still9.jpg BatesMotel203-1420.jpg BatesMotel203-1417.jpg BatesMotel203-1398.jpg BatesMotel203-0896.jpg BatesMotel203-0884.jpg BatesMotel203-0147.jpg BatesMotel203-0139.jpg BatesMotel203-0119.jpg BatesMotel203-0112.jpg BatesMotel203-0105.jpg BatesMotel203-0101.jpg BatesMotel203-0086.jpg BatesMotel203-0085.jpg BatesMotel203-0084.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes